Invisible
by Taeng
Summary: Hurricanger. Set after episode 26. Isshu decides to confront his feelings. Nanami/ Isshu.


I got the idea for this after watching episode 26 of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger _Bow and Arrow and Sea Bathing _and listening to D-Side's _Invisible_. I thought the song would work well with Isshu.

This story can take place any time after episode 26, of which this story contains spoilers, so enjoy.

**Super Sentai series**: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger

**Pairing**: Nanami/ Isshu

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the series of the song. They belong to their respective owners.

_**Invisible**_

He didn't know when it had happened, when he had fallen for her. All he knew was he had and she didn't, couldn't, know. To her he was just a friend, a colleague, a comrade. Nothing more. Nothing less. He must have had those feelings before that Jakanja, Chupid, hit him with that arrow that made both him and Shurikenger fall for Nanami. The whole experience had made him aware of those feelings. But now he didn't know what to do.

He knew he couldn't talk to her, explain his feelings. What if she didn't reciprocate them? What if she laughed at him? After all, during that whole experience, she had chosen that Shurikenger, who was pretending to be a famous actor at the time, over him. It was more likely that she wouldn't feel the same way.

He didn't want to talk to Ikkou, Yousuke or Kouta. He knew they would be supportive, they had been after all when he was hit with that arrow. But now, having to ask their advice again, it was embarrassing. Constantly thinking about Nanami was embarrassing enough, but to have to admit his feelings in person to the others, let alone Nanami, was pure torture, especially if he was shot down. He decided that the best thing to do was to get her to see him more than as a friend. Now all he had to do was think of the best way to do that.

"You still thinking about Nanami?" Ikkou asked, startling Isshu from his thoughts.

"W-what? No," Isshu muttered. _Was it that noticeable?_

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"Because..."

"Because what? 'Because she might turn me down?' 'Because she might not turn me down?' 'Because she might not feel the same way?'" Ikkou sighed. "You'll never know unless you talk to her." He looked at his younger brother and smiled. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Isshu looked at his brother. What did he expect him to say? He sighed and sat down, his head in his hands. "Everything you just said. Anyway, it's more likely she won't see me that way. I'm invisible to her, she only sees me as a friend."

Ikkou sat next to him. "This is different than last time, isn't it."

Isshu slowly nodded. "I wonder what would have happened if I didn't get hit by that arrow. Would I have these feelings?"

"You've probably always had those feelings, probably just made you realise them sooner."

"So you think I should talk to her?"

"You'll never know unless you say something."

"Right."

"Let's make a deal, the next time you see Nanami you'll talk to her."  
"Or what?"

"Umm. We'll see about that if we get to it." Ikkou paused. "Well, we'd better go, tea will be ready soon."  
Isshu paled. That would mean seeing Nanami and telling her.

Ikkou smiled. His brother hadn't expected to have to tell her so soon. "It'll be alright," Ikkou said, standing up and putting his hand on Isshu's shoulder. "Think of it this way, the sooner the better, right?"  
"Sure." Isshu stood up and followed his brother, but after a steps he stopped.

"What is it?" Ikkou asked. "Haven't got cold feet have you?" He laughed.

"I-I'll be back," Isshu said rushing out.

"Where are you going? Isshu!" Ikkou shouted, but his brother didn't respond.

********

Ikkou joined the Hurricangers a few minutes later.

"Where's Isshu?" Youske asked, as they sat down.

"I don't know," Ikkou said. "We should probably start without him."

"He's alright, isn't he?" Nanami asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just had something to do."  
"Nothing too serious I hope."

"Why are you so concerned?" Yousuke asked Nanami, who blushed slightly.

"N-no reason," she stammered. "I was just wondering if he's alright."

"Uh, huh." Kouta muttered.

"What?!"

"Oh, nothing."

Nanami glared at them and they all turned back to their meal, which they continued in silence. They were nearly finished when Isshu returned. He slowly entered the room, hiding something behind his back.

"Isshu, where have you been?" Nanami asked straight away. "We were worried about you."

"We?" Kouta muttered to Yousuke.

"I just had something to take care of," Isshu replied, not looking at her.

"Oh. Well, do you want something to eat?"

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Nanami," Isshu suddenly said loudly, "can we talk?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Not here. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Private? Why? What's going on?"

"Yeah, Isshu. What's going on?" Yousuke asked, smiling.

"N-nothing. I just want a word with Nanami. A private word."

"Oh alright." She got from the table and walked out of the room, Isshu followed her, hiding what was behind his back from the others.

As soon as they left, Yousuke and Kouta turned to Ikkou.

"What's going on?"

Ikkou smiled.

*********

Nanami stopped halfway down the hall. She turned to Isshu, who was looking very nervous.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I, I umm."  
"Isshu, what's wrong? Why do you look so nervous?"

"Here." He pulled out the bouquet of flowers he had had behind his back and held them out to her.

"Oh, they're lovely," she said, taking them. "But why are you giving me flowers?"

_Here goes_. Isshu took a deep breath. "Because I love you."

"What? You haven't been hit by Chupid's arrow again, have you?" she laughed.

Isshu looked away sadly. Deep down he had been right. She didn't feel the same way.

Nanami saw his expression. "Oh," she muttered, realising that what he had said was true.

"I'm sorry," Isshu said, turning away. "I shouldn't have said anything. Forget I said anything." He made to leave, but she stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. He turned back around.

"Don't go," she quietly said. "Is it true?" she asked. "What you said. Is it how you truly feel?"

Isshu slowly nodded, not looking at her. "I take it you don't feel the same way," he muttered. "I understand. You see me as just a friend, a comrade."

"Where did you get that idea?" she asked, lifting the hand that had been on his arm up to his face. She gently touched his cheek. He looked at her confused.

"You mean... When?"

"I don't know. Maybe right from the beginning. I don't know. All I know is that whenever we fight Jakanja I'm scared that you'll be hurt, that you'll die. I don't know what I would do." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, if you didn't know the truth about how I really feel."

"That's exactly how I feel," Isshu said. "But why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was scared. I didn't know if you felt the same way. I didn't want to put my heart on the line, only for it to be broken, shattered." She looked into his eyes. "What about you?"  
"The same. I thought I was invisible to you in any way except as a friend."  
"You were never invisible to me. I always knew you were there."

Isshu touched her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. He smiled before kissing her lightly on her lips. He pulled away after a brief moment, placing his forehead against hers.

"It feels like I've been waiting forever for you to do that," Nanami said, wrapping her arms around his neck, careful not to hit him with the flowers she refused to let go of. She made to lean up to kiss him, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, doubt suddenly creeping into his mind.

"I just realised I haven't told you."  
"Told me what?"

"That I love you too."

They both smiled and Nanami leaned up again, Isshu meeting her halfway. They kissed again. It wasn't awkward or embarrassing. Instead it felt natural, washing away all of their doubt, reassuring them that it was right, that they were suppose to be together. They weren't invisible to each other any more.

* * *

A/N: Done. I really liked writing this and I hope it turned out well and that I got the spellings and everything right.

**_Song_**:

_**Invisible**_ - D-Side


End file.
